


Luca(Fódlan)'s story through ThreeHouses (Short Version)

by LucaYoshi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucaYoshi/pseuds/LucaYoshi
Summary: This is the short version of my oc Luca story through the events of Fire Emblem Threehouses. It follows the canon lines through the academy and the war phases, while mid-timeskip and after war are a completely different story... They also hint at something way bigger... No spoilers 😉
Kudos: 1





	Luca(Fódlan)'s story through ThreeHouses (Short Version)

Luca is the second son of a commoner family of the Mateus territory. Thanks to his talent for studying and for wielding the lance he is able to obtain enough money to enter the Officer’s Academy. He joins the Blue Lions' house and quickly gets to know his new classmates. After a warm welcome Luca falls back in his introvert and shy behaviours, for the first months he's rarely seen together with his classmates but resorts more to following the daily routine and then go back to his room. However the Officer’s Academy is presented with many moral challenges: fighting bandits, including Sylvain's brother, Lonato's militia and those people sided with the Flame Emperor, bring him to question himself a lot of things, his belief in the Church, his sense of justice, his path to finally regain trust in people. All these stressful situation are often softened by the colorful life in the monastery. Luca makes good friendships with his classmates, who also value him as a friend, Luca finally meets who can actually call friends and don’t just use him for good marks in school. Luca also falls in love with a girl from the Black Eagles, Bernadetta who's as shy and introvert as him, actually a lot more. Their relationship isn’t without lows and quarrels, and before the end of the academic year, the two meet at the goddess tower to promise to always be friends, wherever their life would bring them. When Edelgard seizes the monastery and starts the war, Luca gives his all to defend the monastery, and when it’s conquered, leaves it to return to his family.

5 years later Luca isn’t able to reunite with his classmates on the day of the millennial festival, but after a month and a half later, when he reappears as the Blue Knight, a menacing knight donning blue armour and wielding a two hand sword: Alondite. As the Blue Knight, Luca's first deed is to wipe out all the imperial reinforcements headed to Garreg Mach, leaving few survivors to spread the word. When finally reuniting with his friends, Luca vows loyalty to Dimitri and explains that during the 5 years, Luca went to Tellius and trained every single day with Ike, the leader of the Greil mercenaries. He also explains the reason behind the delay of his return: right before coming back to Fódlan, Luca and Ike went to Begnion for a job, after it Ike and Luca met with the Apostle, Sanaki, who, on Ike’s request, gifted Luca the legendary sword who brought peace to their continent: Ragnell. Obviously Luca refuses the offer, as he thinks he’s not worthy as Ike to wield that sword. Instead Luca asks if he can get Alondite, which thought was more fitting for him, since the last wielder of Alondite was Greil's apprentice, Zelgius, and Luca was Ike’s apprentice. Luca's last request was to have the Black Knight's armor fixed and painted blue with a cape blue on the outside, purple on the inside. A rather strange request, that Sanaki approved. When asked about the reason behind that, Luca responded that he needed the armour to protect his friends. Once back in the monastery Luca reunites with Bernadetta, and reveals his feelings to her, his will to start a serious relationship with her. During the first war councils Luca often debated with Dimitri, telling him to reconquer Fhirdiad before heading into a suicide mission to kill Edelgard, although the lost prince wasn’t in the mood of listening. If during the academy Luca was questioning a lot of things, during the war his heart was focused only on one thing: saving all of his friends. Luca also counted as friends those who stayed in their respective houses during the Academy, he didn’t care they were at war, they were his friends and thus they had to be saved. With this mindset, Luca did his best to non-lethally wound every single old classmate, with the only exceptions being Hubert and Edelgard. As Fhirdiad was reconquered, and his bond with Bernadetta was so strong for him to blindly trust his life in her hands, Luca threw away the heavy armour of the Blue Knight to start following the steps of his master Ike, by wearing Ike’s armour with the Blue Lion's colours and insignia. With the kingdom restored, along with the determination and the heart of his crown prince, the Faerghus' army puts a stop to the war by defeating Edelgard and her subordinates. At the end of the war, Luca rejected Dimitri's offer to become a member of the royal guards to retire for a short period in the Varley’s territory, next to his wife Bernadetta. Not too long after, the two started fighting all bandits who dared to set feet on their territory. They were so dashing, so elegant and so lethal as a fighting couple that they became famous across Fódlan as the “Deadly Lovers”.

Luca never explained how he got to Tellius and came back to Fódlan, when his friends told him about Askr, he seemed to not know a thing about it. The only thing he ever revealed is that before reaching the county of Mateus he met a person who knew everything of him, from how he reacted to things to his deepest secrets, despite meeting him only in that moment. That person showed him a whole new world that he is not allowed to talk about. Anyway, after Luca & Bernadetta gave a hard-fought peace for their territory, they made new adventures outside of Fódlan, in places which can only be visited by very few people who have access to technology who grants them the ability to travel among universes…


End file.
